


Strip on it

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Minor PwP, Minor appearances by characters other than Fitz and Jemma, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: Fitz felt like a rabbit caught under a spotlight. He wasn't - he couldn't - had Hunter just committed them to a four-man strip routine? 
An AU where Fitz gets his kit off and Jemma gets her rocks off. Rated E for a sex scene at the end. The rest of the fic is M rated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeggyLeggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyLeggy/gifts), [welshpastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshpastry/gifts).



> A massive shout-out to my partners in crime leggypeggy and welshpastry, without you guys this wouldn't exist! Thanks for all the encouragement, support and brainstorming after we came up with this crazy idea <3 Kudos also to welshpastry for the amazing header!! 
> 
> A big thank you also to chinesebakery for her terrific beta skills and support :D 
> 
> I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it and that it leaves you with a smile :)

  


“That was pretty hot,” Daisy remarked as the applause died down. 

The other girls nodded in agreement. Fitz couldn't help note that Jemma was slightly flushed as she rubbed his back just above the waistband of his jeans. 

“Pfft!” Hunter slammed his glass down and gesticulated wildly. “We could do better than that, they had no style!” 

Daisy’s eyebrows shot up and she was sporting a smile eerily similar to the Cheshire Cat. He didn't like where this was going. 

“Prove it then,” Daisy locked eyes with Hunter.

“Alright, we will, won't we lads?” Hunter boldly declared. 

Fitz felt like a rabbit caught under a spotlight. He wasn't - he couldn't - had Hunter just committed them to a _four-man strip routine?_

“So, you in?” Hunter pressed. 

Fitz caught Daisy turning her charms onto Trip and Elena was laughing, goading Mack, before both men caved and nodded. Bobbi had already shaken her head and was watching on in amusement. 

Jemma meanwhile...She was looking at him, a curious expression on her face, which was still slightly flushed. He could tell the moment she made her decision right as the rest turned towards him. 

“He’ll do it,” she threw an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, “won't you Fitz?” She was giving him one of her many winning smiles - one he’d discovered he couldn't say no to. 

He couldn't help but gape at her open mouthed, his jaw moving like a flapping fish, until she nudged him in the side. 

“Right, yeah, that - I'll - I'll do that,” he blubbered and took a swig of his beer before hailing Coulson for another. 

“Aren't you driving?” Jemma whispered in his ear. 

“Not anymore,” he muttered. 

“Hey, Coulson,” Daisy called as he handed Fitz another beer. 

“What do you want?” Coulson mock sighed at her, though he was smiling. Everyone knew Daisy was his favourite customer. 

“I've secured next month's ladies night line-up.” 

Fitz choked and sprayed beer down the front of his shirt. This wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening._ **This. Wasn't. Happening.**

“And if I say no?” Coulson replied with an easy smile. 

_Say no. For once in your life, Coulson **say no.**_

“Bye bye Backgammon Sunday’s with May,” Daisy smirked. 

_Damn it, Daisy._ Playing dirty with the stepmother card. 

“You wouldn't,” Coulson challenged her. 

“Come on, it'll be fun! I bet these guys bring in more tips on the entertainment factor alone,” Daisy gestured at the four of them. 

“Too bloody right!” Hunter cheered and raised his glass to Trip, who clinked his in return with a bemused smile. 

“Fine!” Coulson threw up his hands in mock surrender and laughed. “But no more than five minutes on stage, no flashing anyone and if I'm down on earnings you owe me a night working,” he turned and walked to the opposite end of the bar. 

“Woot!” Hunter let out a cheer and high fived Daisy. 

“What exactly is in it for us, Hunter?” Mack sighed. 

Hunter feigned thought for a split second. “Bedroom privileges!” 

Fitz turned bright red, though he could see Jemma watching him intently out of the corner of his eye. 

“Go on,” Daisy rolled her finger at Hunter. 

“ _ **When**_ we turn in an awesome performance we get total control of bedroom antics for a month. Anything goes.” 

“Hunter!” Bobbi fixed him with a stern look. 

“Fine!” he raised his hands placatingly. “Within reason, discuss your limits, be safe, have consent and so on.” 

“And if you don't _perform?_ ” Daisy dragged out the last word. 

“Oh we will, but if for whatever crazy reason you're not satisfied the ladies can have control for a month,” Hunter waggled his eyebrows. 

“Still not sure what we’re getting out of this, Hunter,” Mack muttered. “They'll never let-,” 

“I'm in,” Elena interrupted. 

Hunter clapped her on the back and grinned. “I know you're in, Bob.” 

“Fine,” Bobbi chuckled and slid an arm around his shoulders. “Daisy?” 

“Oh yeah, this is a win-win scenario,” Daisy replied as she exchanged a grin with Elena and snuggled against Trip. 

Fitz stilled as everyone turned in his direction again, though this time the focus was on Jemma, who simply nodded. He felt her give his hand an encouraging squeeze. 

“Then it's settled. Here's to next month!” Hunter raised his glass as the others joined in, Fitz reluctantly clinking his own beer at the last moment. 

\---

The next day Fitz dragged his slightly hungover self out of bed and headed to Bobbi and Hunter’s place. 

“Oh, this one!” Hunter started to play air guitar as _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ started blaring. “Iconic!” 

“NO!” Fitz shouted. This bet was enough of a train wreck without dancing to that. 

Mack grimaced beside him. “I'm with Turbo on this one.” 

Hunter turned and looked at Trip expectantly, who just raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Fine!” Hunter huffed and threw his arms up in defeat before resuming his scrolling. 

Though Fitz knew millions of videos were uploaded daily, he’d never imagined so many people would have created _“Songs to strip to”_ playlists. 

“Huh,” Hunter mused as _Sweet Dreams_ started to play. 

Fitz started tapping his foot to the beat. This wasn't so bad. Decent song, not too fast. Plus they could cut it down for a shorter routine. 

He glanced around at the others who were similarly tapping along, lost in thought. The song ended and they all traded looks. 

“So,” Trip started. 

“That's the one,” Hunter grinned and walked to the fridge. 

“That's the one,” Mack agreed. “Turbo?” 

Fitz nodded. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. 

“Then it's decided!” Hunter proclaimed as he handed each of them a beer. “Cheers!” 

\--- 

Why Fitz had let himself be roped into this...Well, he knew exactly why. Curse Hunter and his bravado. At least he’d had the decency to pay for lessons and an instructor so they didn't make complete fools of themselves.

Trip continually assured him that their respective ladies would love it, but Fitz was incredibly self-conscious. He’d only been dating Jemma for a few weeks, both of them blurting out “dinner?” at the same time at Mack and Elena’s housewarming party. 

Now he was going to strip in front of her, her friends and a bar full of others and they hadn’t even had sex yet; both too exhausted from long days at S.H.I.E.L.D. or interrupted by their respective roommates. Although there had been some fooling around, including that terrific blowj-

“Fitz!” Mack barked. “Are you with us?” he clicked his fingers in front of Fitz’ face. “And Hunter, this isn’t a solo routine!” 

“Sorry Mack,” Fitz and Hunter mumbled at the same time. 

“Come on, Fitz,” Trip draped an arm around his shoulder. “Just think about the girls and how wildly into this they will be. If Jemma is anything like Daisy…,” Trip flashed him a wink. 

“Alright, let’s try this again from the top!” Joey, the dance instructor cried. “You’ve only got three more weeks until go time. And 5,6,7,8,” he called as the music resumed.

\---- 

After another exhausting day of rehearsals Fitz made his way to Jemma and Daisy’s apartment, looking forward to a night of relaxation and a much needed distraction. 

Unfortunately it was Daisy’s turn to pick the movies and of course everything she picked featured at least one strip sequence. Although he had to admit that _True Lies_ was decent and _Deuce Bigalow_ did make him laugh. He had made Daisy swear on the organisation wide reveal of her orphanage name, Mary Sue Poots, that she wouldn’t record their performance though. 

“So, decided on your outfits?” Daisy teased around a mouthful of pizza.

“Well, who doesn't like a man in uniform?” Trip grinned. “I'm a paramedic, Hunter’s a cop and Mack is a fireman. Fitz, Fitz is the only one we can't decide-”

“Doctor,” Jemma blurted, hiding behind her beer. 

“Why Miss Simmons, you minx! I didn't think you had it in you,” Daisy winked and waggled her beer at them in salute. 

“What do you think, Fitz?” Trip asked. 

Fitz glanced at Trip before looking at Jemma. 

With a week to go he’d made peace with the bet, especially when she gave him those looks mixed with hope, admiration and desire. 

“Well, I am technically a doctor,” he joked, earning a laugh from Jemma and a loud groan from Daisy. 

He kissed Jemma on the forehead and pulled her closer as Daisy started feeding Trip bites of pizza. 

“We’re making ourselves scarce if they're here alone over the next month,” he whispered in Jemma’s ear. 

\---

Friday nights were easily one of his favourite of the week and what he and Jemma had dubbed “date-in night”, where they took turns to pick the takeaway and the night's activity. Tonight's agenda included Thai, reruns of Doctor Who and lazing about. 

Everything between them was so easy and not for the first time he rued the time they'd lost, wishing he'd followed her after the Academy. 

While she'd returned across the pond for a plum assignment he'd stayed, their paths crossing occasionally and emails exchanged; both never quite acknowledging their feelings. 

But then everything at S.H.I.E.L.D. changed and she moved back to the States to take a senior role in the Science division. How he'd ever survived without her was a mystery. 

They were about six episodes in, Fitz rubbing Jemma’s feet in his lap, when she spoke out of the blue. 

“Fitz, you don't have to do it-,” her voice was quiet.

He snorted. “Bit late for that seeings it's tomorrow night.” 

“Yes, but I shouldn't,” she scooted forward and grabbed his hands. “I shouldn't have pressured you, I-,” 

“Jemma,” he said gently as he kissed her hands clasped to his. “I agreed to this as much as you did.”

“You're sure?” 

“I'm sure. Terrified, but sure. It'll be good to get it done and I'll hold it over Hunter the rest of his life. Plus I can't bail on Trip and Mack. Mack is probably more nervous than I am,” Fitz squeezed her hands. 

“Really?” Jemma questioned. She'd yet to entirely work out that under all that muscle was a gentle giant. 

“Really. One thing though - you know you can get my trousers off anytime, no routine required,” he flashed her a cheeky smile. 

Jemma laughed, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Well, since you offered,” she purred as she climbed onto his lap. 

Fitz groaned softly as her lips brushed across his, gentle kisses making way to heated ones as she wound her arms around his neck. 

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the key turning in the lock as Fitz started to lift Jemma’s shirt. 

“Don't stop on my account!” Daisy chirped at them. 

“Daisy!” Jemma blushed. “I didn't think you were coming home tonight?” 

“Overnight trip got cancelled, some nonsense about a gravitonium spill. You two have been having fun though,” she beamed.

Fitz tilted back as Jemma straightened her shirt, thinking of what to reply to Daisy. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not sticking around,” Daisy waved as she headed to her room. “Night!” 

“I guess I should go,” Fitz leant forward to touch her forehead against his. “Big day and all that.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Jemma murmured, caressing the side of his face. “More than fine.” 

He stood up to leave, bending down to kiss Jemma one last time. “Night, Jemma.” 

“Goodnight, Fitz.” 

\---

Fitz peeked out nervously from behind the cheap curtains they had hung up to find a packed bar. 

He scanned the crowd, looking for - ah there she was. Jemma looked stunning and he twitched in his trousers as he took in the skinny black leggings and bold lipstick that matched her jacket. _Focus, Fitz._ He took a deep breath and stepped back. 

“You guys ready to go?” Trip asked, looking nervous for the first time in his life. 

The boys all looked at each other and nodded, terrified but determined. 

“Are Daisy, Jemma, Bobbi and Elena in the house?” Coulson had clambered on stage to use the microphone from the karaoke setup. 

“Over here!” Bobbi’s voice rang out loud and clear as the other girls cheered. 

“Well, step right up ladies, because you are about to get one very special performance,” Coulson gestured to four bar stools that had been placed in front of the stage. 

Fitz had insisted the chairs had name cards. It was already mortifying enough without dancing directly in front of the wrong partner. 

“Relax mate,” Hunter sidled up beside him. “Either way you're guaranteed sex with Jemma, but trust me, you wanna take charge. Shit, this will lock her in for life!” He laughed as he smacked Fitz hard enough across the shoulders to make him cough. 

“Here we go!” Trip called as the lights dimmed. 

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

The curtains parted as the four of them stood beside each other, backs to the audience. His heart raced as he started swivelling his hips side to side in time with the music, the cheers and applause from the audience pounding in his ears as he tried to focus on what he was doing. 

They slowly raised their heads, hips still moving before jerking to a halt. Fitz and Trip didn’t have hats to throw into the crowd like Mack and Hunter, so he peeled off his blue gloves and threw them away. His original idea had been a stethoscope, but everything they’d found would have caused injury. 

After the slow build-up they all pivoted fast, sashaying right up to the edge of the stage before squatting down and thrusting forward. 

**_Everybody’s looking for something_ **

Fitz looked down at Jemma, who nodded at him with that adorable nose scrunch she did, all the while looking like she could eat him alive. 

Confidence bolstered, adrenaline kicked in as he focused on the routine again, all those rehearsals paying off. 

They turned and dropped to their knees in a crab-like stance, somewhat dry humping the stage before jumping up again, backs to the audience. 

He threw a wink over his shoulder as each of them began to tease taking off their shirts, flicking it down their shoulders and rolling it back up again as they dropped in a squat and rose repeatedly. 

As they turned around once more they pulled their shirts all the way down their arms to wolf whistles and cat calls, before Fitz swiveled his hips, turning in a full 360 and flinging his shirt right at Jemma. 

**_Who am I to disagree?_ **

Fitz dropped to the stage again and performed a few push-ups before rolling over and thrusting his hips towards the ceiling, then rolling over again to rest his head in his hands to flash Jemma a smile. When he ran his tongue over his upper lip she looked like she was going to jump up onto the stage, audience be damned. 

As the tempo changed they all jumped to their feet and for every line there was a various hip thrust; to the side, to the front and occasionally another drop to a squat and fast rise before a brief pause, waiting for the final line. 

**_Keep your head up_ **

The boys turned, bent over quickly and whipped off their pants, flinging them to the crowd. 

The screaming and applause was deafening as they rolled their hips from side to side, ensuring everyone had a good look, then they rose slowly and looked over their shoulders. 

The girls were enraptured, mouths slightly agape as they admired each of their boyfriends, who had sequined the letters of their names across their arse. 

They each turned around again and raised their hands above their heads, clapping to the beat as the crowd joined in. 

He had a brief moment of self-consciousness in nothing but his jocks, but the reaction from the crowd and his own adrenaline buoyed him. Plus he was still proud of the fact he had rejected Hunter’s offer of some padding. He filled out his jocks just fine thank you very much. 

The last sequence was repeats of the same; slowly dropping to the floor and rising, performing a few crawls and thrusting their hips as much as possible. 

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

As the beat slowed they lined up again an arms width apart, rocking their hips in turn so each one had a moment of movement to themselves before striking a pose. Fitz folded his arms across his chest, breathing hard, then locked eyes with Jemma again. 

She was clapping madly as she whistled and was so close to the edge of her stool Fitz was surprised she hadn’t fallen off. 

As agreed Coulson turned the music down as the final refrains played out and the boys bowed, the applause from the crowd still deafening. Hunter clapped each of them on the shoulder and grinned before they ran off the stage and the curtain closed, cheers following them. 

“We did it!” Hunter shouted. 

There were handshakes and hugs all around, Fitz and Mack especially as they still couldn’t believe they’d actually gone through with it and that everything had turned out fine. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I wouldn’t want to keep my lady waiting,” Hunter winked at the lads and bounded back out to the bar, Trip and Mack not far behind. 

Fitz took a moment to compose himself as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. _You did it._ He smiled and grabbed his wallet and keys before setting off to find Jemma.

\---

She wasn’t hard to find, waiting for him in the hallway at the back of the stage. 

“Jemma-,” his smile was cut off as she pushed him hard up against the wall and kissed him passionately. 

He responded eagerly, hands finding her waist and dipping under her shirt as she threaded her fingers through his hair and deepened their kiss. 

“Your place or mine?” he broke away and panted against her ear before sucking at her pulse point as she let out a low moan. 

“Mine, it’s closer,” she moaned softly as he kissed her again. “And Daisy is going home with Trip.” 

Fitz growled with approval before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the back entrance. 

As he hadn’t been drinking he’d brought his car and he couldn’t help but lean in for one more kiss after opening the door for Jemma.

Her hand was high on his inner thigh the entire drive, fingers occasionally brushing the seam of his crotch. It was all he could do not to cream his jeans and he found himself driving a little quicker than usual. 

The moment they were through the door to her apartment she pinned him up against the wall again, her kisses ferocious. 

“God, you have no idea, when you came out onto that stage,” she broke away to paw at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. 

“So you liked it?” he gave he a slightly bashful smirk. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she winked at him. “Someday I want a solo encore,” her top went sailing over her head, “right now I just want you.” Her mouth descended on his as she pushed his shirt down his shoulders. 

Fitz tugged her closer still and started to push her leggings past her hips, frustrated that they weren’t coming off quickly. 

“Christ, how tight are these things?” he puffed against her neck as she broke away laughing. 

“Keen are we?” Jemma took a step back and pushed them the rest of the way down, kicking her feet out of them before giving him a pointed look. 

His own trousers couldn’t hit the floor quick enough and he chased the sound of her carefree laughter down the hall to her room, catching her around the waist and spinning her around for another dizzying kiss before collapsing onto the mattress. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” she smiled sweetly at him, diving in for more heated kisses and rolling him over so she was on top. 

His hands roved over her shoulders before making their way down to her bra to undo the clasp. Fitz flung it aside and ran his hands up her sides, exploring every inch of skin before palming her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples. 

Jemma gasped and arched back slightly, her eyes closed and gentle gasps and moans escaping her lips as Fitz continued, her wrists encircling his to keep him in place.

He loved that he could drive her this wild with his touch alone and he lent up to capture her lips as she decided to bend down to his, both so in tune with the other. 

Jemma’s hair framed his face, the weight of her body on his incredible, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He grasped Jemma’s hips and flipped her as she emitted a startled squeak. 

She shimmied as he tugged her panties off then reached for his own jocks. Her hands stilled his for a moment, running her fingers gently across the sequined letters spelling her name. 

“I like these,” she nipped at his collarbone.

“They’re all yours,” he kissed her again. “I’m all yours,” he trailed gentle kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone, divesting himself of his jocks in the process. 

They paused briefly, both revelling in the others gentle caress and touching skin before he felt one of her soft hands palm his cock and stroke up and down. Fitz groaned and let himself be lost in the moment. 

“God, Jemma, that feels amaz-,” he bit the inside of his cheek as he stilled her hand with one of his own. 

She frowned slightly and started to open her mouth. 

“Next go round,” he kissed her gently as he encouraged her to lie back underneath him. 

“Fitz-,” Jemma’s protest was cut off with another kiss as his hands stroked her sides. 

“I'm not gunna last this first time, I'm crazy about you, Jemma,” he murmured, tracing the column of her throat with his mouth as one hand moved lower. She gasped as his fingers brushed through her folds. 

He swallowed her moan as he pushed two fingers inside and swirled his thumb over her clit before leaning back to watch her face. Jemma's eyes were closed, head arching back with her body; her mouth slightly open. And those soft gasps and moans...Fitz wanted to hear those for the rest of his life. 

“God, Fitz, now,” she panted as his hand kept moving. 

His eyes darted around and he started to open her bedside drawer, looking for a condom. 

“IUD,” Jemma grabbed his hand and pulled it back towards her. 

He pushed a strand of her out of her face and kissed her softly as he entered her, groaning in ecstasy at the rush of feelings, both physical and emotional. 

Jemma widened her hips and tucked her ankles behind him as he began to move, slowly, steadily, a gentle rhythm helping him draw it out. 

She kissed him as she moved her hips in concert with his, encouraging him to go faster. He turned to growl against her neck as his hands sought out hers, fingers intertwining above her head as he increased the tempo.

Their moans intermingled as their mouths chased the others, lips dancing and teasing. 

“I’m close,” Jemma panted and untangled her fingers from his, curling her hands around his shoulders and burying her head in them, pulling him closer still. 

Fitz shifted inside her and Jemma cried out as he brushed over her g-spot. He pressed in closer still so there was added friction across her clit as she groaned into his shoulder. 

“Almost,” he grunted as he felt her spasm around him, biting down on one of her shoulders as he came with a roar. 

Fitz panted, still inside her as she caressed his face and peppered it with soft kisses. 

“Fitz,” she murmured. 

“I know, Jemma,” he kissed her gently, their expressions a mirror of one another. 

He eased out and rolled to his back, Jemma quickly snuggling into his side. Fitz ran his hand up and down her spine, basking in the afterglow. 

“So, about that month,” she grinned at him. 

“Jemma, it was just a silly bet, you don-,” she interrupted him with a finger over his lips. 

“I was going to say,” she smiled as she let out a small huff and playfully rolled her eyes. “That we should take it in turns.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Alternate. You take charge this month, me next and so on,” Jemma was once more looking like she could eat him alive. 

“Alternate,” he repeated, grinning widely. “Deal.” 

“So you’ve got a whole month to prepare me a solo routine,” she smirked. “And in the meantime…,” she trailed a hand down to his groin, where he had once again become very hard. 

“In the meantime,” he grabbed her hand to stop her. “I’m in charge.” She shivered at the timbre in his voice. “On your knees.”


End file.
